Opportunities
by Callisto5
Summary: With a little persistance...an aperitif is sometimes all you need
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The following story is based on characters from the Pretender series. No copy write infringement is meant and no money is being made.

Author's note: This is a short story—very short. I hope that all who do me the honor of reading this truly like it.

**Opportunities**

**Chapter I**

**By Callisto  
**

****

They were in the middle of an argument when she realized how much he had come to mean to her. His reappearance in her life was an unexpected shock. She had assumed that he would stay clear of her because of the Centre. He was still on the run from the powers that be who were eager to have him return to do their bidding. Abruptly, she paused and allowed him to continue debating unchallenged. It took him only a few seconds to realize he was pressing his point to a suspiciously quiet audience.

Looking up and giving her a curiously insouciant look, he asked, "What's the matter? You usually argue me into the ground and then resort to physical violence when you're on the verge of losing. I hope you're not giving up this easily."

"Oh right. I believe I've lost a total of 1 argument with you. The unprepared mind should never try to challenge a sharper wit.' That's a Parkerism given free of charge," she replied with a toothy, though genuine smile.

"I let you win those other times," he said laughingly. Sobering quickly at the distant look in her eyes, he continued, "What is it that has you so pensive?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all," said she trying to shake off her unintentional gravity. "Are you hungry? I brought a roast with you in mind."

Her companion continued to stare at her with deepening concern. He had taken care in insinuating himself back into her life. Before, they had been strangers, now they were much more than that but the look in her eyes signaled the return of her prior caution and her elaborate web of emotional defense mechanisms.

At his extended silence she looked over at him, he usually answered quickly when the question has anything to do with his stomach. Irritated impatience laced her voice once she spotted the look in his eye and she responded sharply, "Stop staring. You're acting like a 10-ton gorilla just walked into the room with my face on it." Realizing her sharp tone of voice, she silently kicked herself for wearing her feelings so openly and got up from her comfortable seat angrily, "I'll set the table." Pausing unexpectedly she looked at him and continued petulantly, "That is unless my pensiveness has ruined your appetite."

He narrowed his eyes at this barb, then continued to stare at her silently. After the long pause, he replied with a small smile, "I'm hungrier than you can imagine. I just hope you've made enough for two." She returned his smile and walked into the kitchen to finish preparing their dinner.

A few hours later, the two were relaxing in her living room, both satisfied with the dinner though to varying degrees. He was stuffed. As a rule, he enjoyed her dinners immensely and this time around, he could tell she put in extra care. The urge to belch appreciatively almost overwhelmed him. Instead, he controlled his emission and placing a stifling fist to his mouth, allowed the stomach gas leak from his mouth as the food settled more comfortably in his belly.

"I've never seen anyone eat like that. I have plenty you know, you didn't have to Hoover it like there would be no tomorrow," she said with an amused expression.

"With the way my life has been and with the Centre still looking for me, I've learned it's always best to take advantage of a good thing while it's sitting right in front of you. That was an excellent meal you know."

"Speaking of which, you're taking an awful chance coming here. I'm usually watched, though as of late, they've tried to become less predictable," she said softly. The silence of anticipation enveloped them as they found themselves staring at each other. When she realized the look he was giving her, she started laughing with sudden delight. "I'll pack up some of the roast for you to take with you, tonight."

"I can't stay? I was hoping after a meal like that, I would be allowed to hang out until morning," he complained. Frustrated at the whiny quality in his voice, he said, "Out with it. What is it you've wanted to say to me since you came home?"

"Finding a grown man camped out on my bed, remote in one hand and a Pepsi in the other, watching TV is still something I'm trying to adjust to."

"I've done it before and you've never complained about it. But that's not what you have to say. You want me to stop coming by, don't you?" he accused sadly.

Leaning forward, concern rimming her gray eyes, she replied, "They still want you, that hasn't changed. I think they know how I feel about you, they would be fools not to know. If Raines ever got his claws into you again, I would be forced to do something that would deprive you of yet another person in your life and I don't want that to happen either."

"You say that as though you don't really mind making the sacrifice. There is one thing I want to be clear about: I don't want you to do that. I love you. I'm not ashamed to say that. You're beautiful, brilliant and I'm comfortable around you. All I'm asking is that you keep me updated on when you'll be chasing after a false lead so I won't show up and almost get caught by some sweepers trying to re-bug your house."

"That's what I'm talking about. You have to be more careful and the best way for you to do that is to avoid me like the plague I am. I've already lost too many people in my life that I've learned to care about. I can't. No, I won't let that happen again."

"Sorry, but you're stuck with me," he replied stubbornly. At her defeated expression, he looked at her closed eyes and said, "Hey, blame yourself. Somehow you got me to like you. I still don't know how you managed that feat but I think it was a combination of your winning personality and ultra-comfortable bed."

The result was what he had been looking for: she opened her eyes. Shaking her head in disgust she stated, "Yeah, that's what I get for filling your stomach. Okay, wise-guy, you can spend the night but you had better be out of here by 7:00am. I'm going out of town early on one of those fruitless leads. I don't think we'll be back for a few days. And I had better not find all my food gone when I get back." His brilliant smile worked to remove another miniscule chunk of the glacier that protectively surrounded her heart.

**_Weller Foods' dilapidated warehouse - Several days later_**

**_Mason Hollow, MA_**

****

As he entered the warehouse, the sounds of someone whistling happily greeted him. It was a welcome sound that caused him to smile and hurry towards the source. Taking the stairs two at a time, he leapt up to the second floor to another of his senses being agreeably assaulted--food being expertly grilled made his mouth water. Without a word, Jarod walked over to the place where some of the prepared food was being packed up as if being readied for a picnic. He sampled a bite size morsel and groaned appreciatively.

"Hey, keep out of there. I'm preparing this meal special for a very hardworking lady you keep thwarting."

"So I see. She should be back in soon. Tenacious doesn't begin to describe her, though she's looking a bit more careworn as of late," he said amenably.

Ethan smiled to himself as he heard the admiration and hidden concern in his older brother's voice. He didn't need the voices to tell him that underneath it all, Jarod shared an unusual, personal connection with his huntress. For their own survival, each had sublimated their mutual attraction but the voices assured him that soon their defense mechanisms would no longer be needed. "Either she came close to catching you or you're slipping, which is it? How was she?"

"Neither, your Prickly Pear of a sister is just fine. I barely got out of Taos without her seeing me. That inner sense you two share will be the death of me yet," Jarod answered easily. His tone belied the seriousness of the situation while conveying to Ethan that Jarod was never in any imminent danger from his Centre executive sister. When his brother remained quiet, Jarod looked at Ethan and said, "You know it's dangerous for you to continue seeing her in Blue Cove. If Raines gets wind of it, he'll do whatever it takes to imprison you in the Centre."

"Don't worry big brother, I take precautions." At Jarod's skeptical glance, Ethan said, "For example, I never meet her outside. We're always inside." Jarod's doubtful expression remained fixed despite Ethan's assertions. The younger man laughed and stated, "Did you know she has a big screen TV in her bedroom? It's hidden in an armoire and gets the best reception. And that bed! I don't think I've ever been so comfortable in my life."

"The TV must be new," Jarod mumbled grudgingly. He had been in Parker's house and searched it numerous times and never found anything like that. In truth, Jarod was just a tad bit jealous of his younger brother. He had the type of access to Parker that he himself had been denied. It had been only recently when he realized that he wanted more from her, and that she had more to offer. The idea he might have a chance with her was a notion he had scarcely entertained before—before Carthis. Looking at what his younger brother was doing, Jarod asked, "What do you have planned for tonight?" He sincerely didn't want his doomed wishes to get in the way of Ethan's efforts to become closer to his half-sister. The twisted familial relationships they shared could only occur courtesy of the Centre. The fact that Jarod wasn't related to his half-brother's, half-sister remained confusing to the uninitiated.

With enthusiasm, Ethan said, "I have a sort of fondue type of set-up planned. For the first part, I want to test her taste buds to see if she can guess what it is she's eating. She claims to be an expert, well, we'll just have to see about that. I've spent some time thinking about this and I've thrown in a few curves for my own amusement."

"All she'll have to do is take a look at what's on her plate."

"Ah, she won't be able to do that while she's blind folded. I've got her cold and she'll have to concede defeat," Ethan said with fond smugness.

"Sounds like you've lost a few arguments," Jarod said sympathetically. "Mind if I watch? I promise to stay out of sight so she won't be distracted."

Ethan paused and turned to look at his half-brother. He had long accepted that what the voices in his head told him were always accurate. What surprised him now was to see their wisdom up close and without personal trauma. He nodded thoughtfully at his brother while he listened to the whispers in his mind.


	2. Aperitif

Disclaimer: Please see the other chapter for that stuff.

**Aperitif**

**Chapter II**

**By Callisto******

**_Parker's residence-several hours later_**

**_Blue Cove, DE_**

The day had been exhausting. They had been close to catching him, the whispers in her mind confirmed this but those same whispers had eroded her eagerness like acid on a stone. Nothing else could have produced this reaction, it was something that had to come from within and it was all she could do to hide the effects from those around her, constantly watching. Conversely, her focus was better than at any other time during the past 6 years of the Jarod pursuit—the inner sense made sure of that as well. So, her recently matured gift at once provided her with a dilemma and a partial solution for it. Therefore, she allowed her sweepers to check the site and the one next to it, knowing full well the Pretender was fleeing down the fire escape on the far side of the building. She had the tedious job of checking the site, finding his lair and cleaning up all traces of his inhabitance. Sydney watched from the distance, quietly observing her with a calculating look on his face. He suspected there was something else going on in her mind but he was at a loss as to the extent of that something's influence.

Once they were done, she corralled the team of sweepers to the jet, returned to the Centre empty handed with a smug-looking Lyle skulking about Raines' office and filled out the mountain of paperwork detailing the trip. She had finished the last report explaining the lead and her team's resulting expenses when she decided to pack it in and call it a night.

Turning the key in the lock and thrusting the door open, her nose was greeted by a most welcome scent. Her little brother had stopped by again. The guest bedroom had never been so well used as to keep him close and comfortable enough to return. She wondered at his motives for coming into her life. He had literally moved into the outer reaches of her heart and was assiduously chipping away at her inner defense systems. Never again, she had told herself after Tommy's murder, would her heart be broken by the death of someone who had become dear and important in her life. Now he was here and it seemed that for all her efforts, she remained susceptible to the need of having a loved one who wanted nothing more than to spend time with her. An unconscious smile lit her features as she placed her laptop computer and her Halliburton-ed DSA player on the consol by the door. Then she removed her heels and her 9mm and put both in the hall closet. She padded silently into the kitchen to find Ethan seasoning something.

Sensing a presence behind him, Ethan turned to find her standing before him. An unguarded smile, almost identical to hers lit his features as he stared at her. She possessed a warmth she seemed unaware of that was never flaunted or wasted. Quite the opposite, Ethan had to work hard to get past her thick, disappointment-hardened coolness. This knowledge freed him in expressing himself in an only slightly constrained manner as he reached up and touched her hair lightly. _He_ was freed but knew his sister suffered a type of damage that precluded the liberties a loving hug involved--even those afforded to an admiring younger brother.

"Hey, what are you doing in here? You'll ruin my surprise," he said happily, shielding his work from her effectively.

"Well, I'm here now, what's going on?"

"Dinner. I'm determined to settle our argument once and for all, so go sit at the table and wait to be served."

"I hate waiting. What do you have there?" she asked curiously while trying to look over his shoulder. Ethan blocked her attempts and stated firmly, "You're still in your work clothes. Go upstairs and get into something more comfortable. By the time you come back down, everything will be ready." He said this as he ushered her out of the kitchen and stood in the doorway until she headed towards her bedroom. A deep sigh and a shake of the head was his response to his sister. She was crawling with stress and unreleased tension. What she really needed to do was soak in a hot bath for 20 minutes before slipping into bed but he knew she would never do that; her curiosity was too strong. When he turned to go back into the kitchen, Ethan was surprised by the reappearance of his other sibling. Jarod had taken it upon himself to finish what Ethan had started. He had finished seasoning and continued braising the delicate cuts of meat splayed out on the prep board.

Without turning around he asked, "Does she really out-do you in the kitchen? I'm surprised one—because you're my brother and I'm an excellent chef and two—because she's not known for her culinary skills."

"She's an excellent cook. It's just that she hasn't had too many opportunities to showcase her talent. Cooking is personal for her, a cherished proficiency handed down from our mother," Ethan replied sharply defensive. He wasn't angry at Jarod's flippant attitude; instead he was distracted and upset by the depth of his sister's fatigue and stress. Unfortunately, it didn't come out the way he meant it.

Jarod looked up mildly surprised. He didn't take offense to Ethan's tone, especially when he noticed his distraction. Feeling like an unwanted element, Jarod smiled with gentle understanding and rinsing his hands clean from the various seasonings, he studied Ethan. "I apologize. I'm in the way and all you wanted was to spend some quality time with her. I know how you feel; I have a recently discovered sister too. Have a wonderful dinner." Jarod replaced the dishrag and started for the door.

"No, wait. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. She looks so worn out and stressed, I'm worried about her. We need to get her away from that place."

"_We_?? That's a decision she has to make on her own. Trying to force her into something will just spell disaster and probably place her in more danger than she's prepared to handle," Jarod reasoned slowly, making certain his words and their meaning got through Ethan's stubborn will.

Lowering his voice to a whisper, Ethan responded, "She doesn't realize what kind of danger she's facing. If we can somehow get her on neutral ground and show her that she has alternatives, then I'm sure she'll leave."

Copying Ethan's volume, Jarod whispered back, "Let's discuss this at another time. Right now, you have a dinner to share with your sister."

Ethan stared at his brother and picking up a heavy blindfold mouthed the word, "Stay". Before Jarod could respond, Ethan slipped through the door.

* * *

"I was about to ask 'How was your day?' but the tiredness in your eyes speaks volumes. Would you like to do this another day? You should get some rest," Ethan stated softly, concern lacing his words as well as his expression.

Parker offered her brother a weary smile and replied, "Don't worry about it. It's just the jet lag. You would think with all my frequent flyer miles that I would be used to it by now but I never do. What's for dinner?"

"It's a surprise. What I want you to do is relax and clear your mind." A shy smile appeared on his face and glancing down he noticed the blindfold in his hands as though he had forgotten it was there. "Oh, put this on. The challenge here is to guess what I'm serving you and the seasonings involved."

"You're right, I'm tired and I don't feel like putting on a blindfold," she answered definitively.

"It's only for a few bites," he said quietly allowing his disappointment to show through in his face and posture. "I wanted to surprise and challenge your taste buds." Then brightening up he said, "I'll leave. Perhaps next week you'll be feeling more receptive."

Not wanting to be alone, Parker surprisingly relented. "Alright, alright, I'll put this stupid thing on for only 5 minutes and not a second longer." With that she hastily tied the cloth around her head and covered her eyes.

"No peeking. Bringing the dishes into the living room with Jarod's help, Ethan quickly chose fresh, uncooked tuna. Placing the delicately seasoned morsel on a thin skewer he elicited his sister to eat it. Parker unhurriedly took what was offered and chewed slowly, savoring the delicate blend of spices and started speaking.

Jarod was impressed by how quickly she identified the ingredients they had used. He was equally impressed by how easily Parker slipped into the roll of a sister. Gone was her Centre persona of a coldly daunting executive. Her smile for Ethan was genuine and her laughter at his rising frustration from her uncanny accuracy, effortless. Jarod stared at her, almost transfixed by the changes in her—here was the woman he always knew existed but was rarely given the chance to see. Ethan had already given her 4 different morsels of flavored meat and vegetables, one smothered in an exotic cheese sauce and was met with the same result, she guessed the seasonings the second the food touched her tongue. Inspiration hit Jarod as he placed a finger to his lips to warn Ethan, then held up one finger to indicate that he had something else to test her skills. Ethan informed her, this would be the last test. Jarod disappeared in the kitchen and rifling through his bag he came up with a can of Spam. He sliced a small portion of it, then sprinkled a tiny amount of dill and pepper on it. Carrying it to the table on a plate, Jarod offered it to Ethan who shook his head and indicated that Jarod should be the one to feed it to her.

The temptation was overwhelming. Jarod expertly skewered the meat and he found himself staring at her moistened lips which parted as he brought the food to her mouth. Instead of placing the food there, Jarod seized the opportunity by leaning over and tasting her soft lips. After an initial shocked pause, Parker's reaction was as swift. She whipped the blindfold from her eyes and found herself face to face with Jarod. He pulled away quickly and before Parker could accuse her brother of the betrayal she had in her eyes, he spoke up. "I came in at the end of it. Seeing you there with a blindfold on, I just couldn't resist," he said with smug smile. The kiss had been sensuous and Jarod, in those few precious seconds before she reacted, not only tasted her but was able to enjoy the feel of her.

Glancing at Ethan, he sealed Parker's shifting opinion by stating, "Hope I didn't shove you too hard, little brother but some openings happen once in a lifetime and this was one." Retreating to the front door, Jarod paused and looked back. "You taste better than I remember, Miss Parker." Winking at a nonplussed Parker, Jarod quickly took his leave of both of them. It was all Ethan could do to keep from smiling. Jarod got what he wanted—a chance to kiss Miss Parker wholeheartedly; Ethan got what he wanted—his sister becoming aware that she had a very amorous devotee that pointed directly to the alternatives still present in her life and Parker got what she needed—the knowledge that her life wasn't over yet and that good things could still happen to her and not just one at a time. In this case it was clear there was another person eager to engage her heart, though he was looking for a different result than her little brother and that passion was still alive and kicking her life—even if it did come from a renegade pretender.

Fin


End file.
